25 Random Word Drabbles
by Tie-grr
Summary: Some little drabbles to keep the ideas flowing.. 25 challenge words, 75 ish words per challenge.


_Have 25 drabbles of less than 75 words! I found the challenge on a fiction for 'The Nanny' and started applying the same 25 words to some of my other favourite fandoms. So, each word was randomly generated and I came up with 75 words or less of an idea just to keep the creative juices flowing._

* * *

**Chain**

The links were slipping through his fingers but there was no way he was letting go. He re-tightened his hold and started to pull her back up over the edge.

Emmy was dangling off the edge of a cliff; all that was holding her up was Hershel on the other end of a heavy, but short, chain. Her eyes were begging with him to save her, he would never let her go.

* * *

**Frame**

In his hands he held an empty photo frame. He had bought it especially for the photo that Emmy had taken. Well, Emmy had taken it, Luke had. But it was with her camera. He slipped the photo into the frame and smiled.

The couple in the photo were unaware that they were being photographed. They were laughing together, pure adoration pouring off them as they only had eyes for each other. Hershel and Emmy.

* * *

**Ladybug**

"It's absolutely adorable." He had never heard Emmy squeal like a little girl before but he loved the sound and vowed to make it happen more often. Maybe he should find more ladybugs and put them on her hand, she seemed to like that.

* * *

**Price**

Turns out, in this town, the price for a hotel room was ridiculously expensive. So, instead of forking out a ridiculous amount of money for two rooms, all three of them had piled into one. There were two beds and Emmy insisted that she and Hershel could share. She didn't want him to hurt his back on the sofa, but she also wanted the excuse to curl up against that gorgeous man in bed.

* * *

**Team**

They were the puzzle solving team, almost unbeatable in solving any puzzle or riddle that came their way. But it wasn't just the job that held them all together. Especially when it concerned her relationship with Hershel. She would be lost without him.

* * *

**Border**

They were standing on the border of the town. This was the border between the urban centre and the woodlands that surrounded it. Before she could say anything, a voice piped up behind her.

"This reminds me of a puzzle."

She laughed and looked back at him. "Hershel, does anything not remind you of a puzzle?"

He just smiled back at her.

* * *

**Gold**

"Gold bars? They stole gold bars?" Luke was shocked by this news but Hershel and Emmy just looked at each other. They could barely contain their laughter; they had been playing a trick on the poor boy. All of a sudden, it got too much, and they fell into each other's arms laughing.

"What?" Luke frowned, confused.

* * *

**Innocent**

The majority of the people that they caught would always try, at least once, to claim that they were innocent. But there was one woman he knew that certainly was not innocent. Emmy Altava had a real devil's streak in her, which came out when they were in bed. Or against the wall. Or on his desk. Or in a closet. Or in the shower..

* * *

**Temper**

Emmy Altava had a temper and, thankfully, he had never been on the receiving end of it. But when she had gotten particularly wound up during the day, he found that she was very.. Forceful in the evening. But he did love these passionate meetings, when she just wanted it hard and fast. And he was more than willing to give it to her.

* * *

**Wheel**

The tyre had gone flat some way down the road and now they were stranded. Emmy was waiting impatiently for Hershel to change the wheel in this stupid blistering heat. She couldn't believe how hot it was inside the car. So she got out, hoping for a breeze, and was confronted with something far better.

Hershel Layton. Bare-chested. Heaven.

* * *

**Rhythm**

She couldn't help the smile that crept on her features when she realised he was asleep. The rhythm of his breathing had considerably slowed. She sighed contently and gently rested her head on his chest, settling down to sleep by his side.

* * *

**Freckle**

"I don't have freckles."

"I think you do." Luke countered the woman, his hands on his hips. Hershel entered the room and took in the 'discussion'.

"Luke, you're wrong!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are. I know she doesn't." He said knowingly, smirking slightly.

* * *

**Rock**

They had been sleeping when a shattering sound echoed throughout the house. Hershel leapt from the bed and pulled his dressing gown on to cover himself.

"Stay here.." He whispered and made his way down the stairs to find the source of the sound. He crouched over the offending item and was examining it when he heard her behind him.

"Hershel, what is it?"

"A rock, with a message.. Emmy, we should call the police."

* * *

**Shelf**

"This shelf is going to fall down."

Hershel frowned from his desk, looking over at the shelf in question. It was covered with many archaeological artefacts that he had gathered over the years. "It's fine."

"Hershel, I promise you, it is going to fall down. Look."

He watched as she gave the shelf the smallest of pushes and it went crashing to the floor.

"Told you s-"

"Dont."

* * *

**Windshield**

The windshield was taking longer to steam up than the other windows, but it was well on its way to fully concealing the activities within the Laytonmobile. They had pulled up in a wooded area and found themselves in the back seat, locked in each other's embrace. Things had gotten very heated, very quickly, and now the car rocked back and forth on its wheels.

* * *

**Activity**

There was a lot of activity at the site, but she only had eyes for one man. The guy they were after had taken Hershel hostage but now that everything was sorted she could finally see him again.

Their reunion was very public, so they tried to keep calm and not let their emotions get the better of them. But she couldn't help the tears trickling down her cheeks as she held onto him tight.

* * *

**Blanket**

"Emmy?" Hershel frowned as he went in search of the woman. He had only been making them some tea to go with breakfast and she had disappeared. He retraced his earlier steps back up to the bedroom and laughed at the adorable sight before him.

Emmy Altava was curled up under a thick blanket on his bed; her eyes were the only part of her visible.

"I was cold.."

* * *

**Headline**

"Professor Layton does it again!" She announced, reading from the newspaper. "You've made the headlines yet again."

He smiled when she handed him the paper. "So it seems. I wish they would give you and Luke enough credit too."

She shrugged her shoulders then rested her hand over his. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

**Hydrant**

He frowned, examining the fire hydrant that was less than a metre in front of him. It was out of place but he couldn't quite figure out how. It was starting to get on his nerves; usually he would resign himself to figuring it out later. But not today. She must have sense his annoyance, because he suddenly felt her gently taking his hand and leading him away.

* * *

**Stove**

"Are you sure you can cook?"

She slapped his arm. "Yes, I can cook! I have taken care of myself for many years, thank you very much."

She was standing at the stove, an empty pan in hand. He still sounded sceptical. "Okay.. Just, don't kill me."

"Hershel, I have a pan."

He didn't question her again.

* * *

**Beetle**

He watched the beetle as it scurried across his desk, sighing softly. It was a nice distraction but there was plenty of work he still had to get done. He was about to turn back when an even bigger distraction came along, moving to sit on his desk.

"Emmy, don't-!"

He winced when he heard a crunch.

"What?"

* * *

**Gate**

The gate was locked, so she simply hopped over it. She watched Luke scramble over the top then waited for the Professor to join them. He looked a little uneasy.

"Come on, Hershel! I have seen you do a lot more demanding things than hop a gate!" She smirked. "Or are you a chicken?"

That spurred him on and she could hardly breathe from laughing when he fell face first into the dirt.

* * *

**Green**

"You are positively green, you really need to go back to bed." She placed her hands on his back and firmly pushed him towards the stairs. "I don't want you being sick on me. Go."

"I have one request, then I will."

"All right, what?"

"Come with me." She couldn't say no.

* * *

**Harbour**

"Emmy.." She was backing him dangerously close to the edge of one of the piers in the harbour.

"You took the covers _all _night. I was freezing."

"I'm sorry! Emmy, please do-!"

He couldn't finish his sentence before she had shoved him into the icy cold waters.

* * *

**Magazine**

"Wake up!" She smacked him with the rolled up magazine. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

She hit him again and again and again until he leapt up and grabbed the magazine, hitting her with it instead. "I am up!"


End file.
